Gomphrena Globosa
by Kiri no Shugosha
Summary: AU. Feelings developing over time can't be avoided. Tsuna and Mammon learns this. . .the hard way. /Pairings: V27, Bel27, X27, 7227 and many more./


**Gomphrena Globosa  
><strong>By: 6927

Prologue  
><em>Every day is unique, and this particular day is no exemption.<em>

* * *

><p>Basking in the dark-orange light the orb is casting is a young man in his late teens, watching the heavens with an almost ecstastic expression. The clouds hovering in the skies appears so fluffy that he is tempted to touch them, nevertheless he shakes his head to remind himself that it is far away from reach. The soft wind whispering beside his ear sends a bit sense of warmth and comfort.<p>

He leans on the metal railings before him, resting his arms on the cool solid and focusing his gaze on something other than the bright, calm sky. The boy's dark-brown eyes shifts from the crystal clear water of the lake in front of him, to the rows of deciduous trees aligned along the waters—their leaves turning to different shades of light colours as Spring is being replaced by the season Autumn, to the people present. . .until his gaze lands on a particular figure.

He blinks in confusion before his features soften and a huge smile replaces his inscrutable expression. _There he is_, the boy thinks, pushing himself off the railing and approaching the person he has spotted. He is walking casually, at first, before he breaks into a jog.

"Oh, Mammon, there you are!" a teenage boy with spiky, unruly brown hair says cheerfully, running towards a man, a couple of years older than him, who is wearing his hood up.

The aforementioned man, looks over his shoulder, spotting the boy who has uttered his name. Mammon nods apprehensively, acknowledging the teenager's presence as he turns around to meet his eyes under the hood.

"Do you need me for something, Tsunayoshi?" he asks in a monotonous voice, his lips forming a straight line after he speaks.

Sawada Tsunayoshi smiles in an almost apologetic way, nodding shyly at the man before him. "Actually, I do need your help with something. I hope you don't mind, Mammon. . ." Tsuna mumbles almost to himself, fidgeting in his place which displays his discomfort; his dark-brown eyes staring anywhere but the man's face.

"Oh? Does it include money? You know very well that I only work for money," replies Mammon, crossing his arms across his chest in contemplation. He looks at Tsuna intently, noticing his every actions and the clothes he's wearing that day.

Tsuna is wearing a cerulean t-shirt and an unzipped black sweater with the numbers "27" embedded on them. He's also wearing faded blue jeans and a pair of azure and white runners. On his hand is a ring with the words "Vongola" written on them which, Mammon is sure of, stands for the name of the company Tsuna's family runs—and a symbol that he is the heir of the family.

Mammon, on the other hand, is wearing a black, long-sleeved t-shirt with a grey, sleeveless hoodie. His hood is sheltering most of his features aside from a part of his nose and mouth, but it is evident that he has purple hair because of some long locks falling on either side of his face. Mammon is also wearing black trousers and a pair of dark runners.

"Um. . .Well. . ." A light shade of pink tints Tsuna's pale cheeks as he looks down, suddenly finding the pavement interesting to look at. Truth be told, he doesn't _really_ need Mammon for anything; the words just suddenly left his mouth, but he will never dare admit that. At least, not yet, anyway. Tsuna is, after all, a terrible liar.

As if reading the brunet's mind, Mammon sighs audibly; his gaze still on Tsuna's flustered face. "I don't like working for free but, _just this once_, I'm making you an exemption. Now, what do you want?" The purple-haired teen asks, resting a hand on his hips as he leans on one leg. Mammon tilts his head to one side, a small frown beginning to form on his lips.

"Well, you see, Mammon. . ." Tsuna trails off, not entirely sure what he'll say towards his friend. The brunet is perfectly aware that this isn't the only time Mammon has made him an exemption. If Tsuna has counted the many times Mammon has said this, he knows he's in deep debt and the purple-haired teen will, one day, ask for all the money he owes him.

Speaking of friendship. . .Tsuna and Mammon had been friends since the brunet was only six years old—Mammon was ten years old, at that time. Their parents are great friends and business partners, so he and Mammon are relatively close to one another since childhood. Tsuna can still remember the many times he has relied on Mammon, and the memory alone sends most of his blood to his face.

"Tsunayoshi?" Mammon calls out, straightening himself. He may have an impassive expression on his face, but if someone closely listens to his tone of voice, they can hear a trace of worry in them. . .Not that he is worried about the brunet, anyway. Tsuna tends to space out whenever he's around him, and Mammon doesn't know for sure _why_.

Before Tsuna could even reply, an arm winds around his shoulder, startling the young man. Tsuna jumps a little in his place and stares at the intruder touching him casually with a horrified expression—whether it's because of who the person is or because of the action, they're not so sure.

"Ushishishi~" A man, who is around the same age as Tsuna, chuckles. He has neck-length blonde-hair but his fringes covers his eyes because of how long it has grown. The young man is wearing a blue designer top, the words "Ouji" written on them. He is also wearing denims and a pair of black runners with a red stripe running across it. On his hand, there are two silver rings and a black wristband with a skull design on his wrist.

The blonde pulls a weary Tsuna close to him, much to Mammon's annoyance. But why he's feeling annoyed, it's a mystery even to himself. "I finally found you, _my princess_," the man says, smirking when he sees Tsuna spluttering; his face beet red.

"Please stop calling me that, Belphegor!" Tsuna exclaims in chagrin, prying the man's arms around him away to no avail. "Why are you here, anyway?" The brunet asks, pouting adorably which makes both Belphegor and, grudingly, Mammon want to tease him.

At the question, Belphegor's smirk morphs into something that looks like a huge grin. "Ushishishi, your parents told me to pick you up to get you ready for our wedding~!"

* * *

><p><strong>6927: <strong>Hello, and thank you for reading my fan fiction. I hope you liked it. ^^ Please review! :DD

Gomphrena Globosa: A flower representing "immortal love".

Disclaimer: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _belongs to Amano Akira.


End file.
